


Happy Memories

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Daisy doesn't like Christmas. Robbie has some ideas how to change that. (Written for the prompt: You hate Christmas because you’ve never had a good one. So I go all out to make this the best Christmas for you.)
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: AoS Advent Fics 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559647
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Happy Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



Daisy groans when the radio plays Last Christmas. _Again._ The first few tones are enough to make her stomach ache. “Turn it off," she murmurs. 

Robbi throws her a mildly amused side-glance but does as he’s told. He drives the car through the snow slowly, past streets bathed in golden light, coming from countless chain of lights, in the shapes of angels, stars and reindeer. People are hurrying, carrying big bags, undoubtedly filled with presents. Some kids walk around with lollies almost bigger than themselves. A big colourful shield announces: _Meet Santa this Saturday. Tell him all your wishes!_

Daisy sighs and rolls her eyes. Oh yeah. It’s that time of the year again. The time when everyone goes completely crazy. The time when families come together after not seeing each other for ages, pretending to love each other by exchanging expensive presents and asking questions but forgetting the answers soon after. “God. I hate Christmas,” she murmurs, leaning her cheek against the cool windowpane.

“Why?” Robbi asks calmly.

Why? Daisy thinks about it. It’s a combination of a lot of things, she guesses. Past memories. The fact that there are some people who can’t even afford buying their children a little present, while other families have a heap of presents as tall as their Christmas tree. But when she’s honest to herself, it’s mostly the past memories. They suck.

“I just never really had a proper Christmas. Not a good one,” she murmurs and shrugs. “The nuns made us work a lot on Christmases. We had to prepare everything for the guests they had. You know, Christmas was a popular time to adopt a kid. We prepared the meal and the tree and everything, and then watched them, hoping someone of them would take us. And one time, I spent Christmas at a foster family. The foster mum yelled at me because I didn’t buy anything for her and called me a ungrateful brat. Another family … They gave me a pair of socks and a sweater as presents and told me, that unfortunately, they have to take me back to the orphanage. I sat there, under the Christmas tree, with my socks in my hands and tried not to cry. God. This probably sounds like something out of a bad novel about orphans,” she scoffs.

Robbie is just silently listening. But his lips are slightly pressed together in calm anger.

“When I ran away, I never really wanted to celebrate Christmas. And you know how life at Shield is. You don’t have time for something like this. I mean, before the whole thing started to get really messed up, FitzSimmons decorated the Bus a bit, and Coulson was wearing a Santa hat for a while …” She smiles. “It was kind of nice back then.”

Robbie reaches out and puts his hand over hers. “It can be nice again,” he says. Nothing more than that.

* * *

When Daisy knocks at Robbie’s door on Christmas eve, Gabe opens and he’s wearing a Santa hat. “Hey,” he says and smiles. “Come in. Robbie is still occupied, but he’s going to be finished soon.”

“Uh, alright,” Daisy murmurs and comes in, her eyes widening the moment she looks up and sees the state the house is in.

Everything is decorated. Pine garlands are hanging from the walls and there’s a big Christmas tree in the living room, spreading a warm golden light everywhere. The table is laid. There are so many bowls and everything smells delicious. Daisy stares, not sure what to think.

Robbi comes out the kitchen, wearing a colourful Christmas apron and a Santa hat too. Daisy has to chuckle at the sight. “What exactly is going on here?”

Robbi grins. “Hey chica, I’m glad you came, Merry Christmas.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek and puts the bowl he’s carrying to the others. “Everything’s prepared, you have to do nothing but sit down and enjoy. First dinner then presents? Or the other way round?”

“Uh.” Daisy blinks. She looks at a bowl filled with something that looks like rice with fried chicken and her stomach rumbles. “Dinner first?”

“As you wish,” Robbie says, pulling a chair out for her.

Daisy smiles and sits down, feeling warm and excited, as she looks at the little heap of presents on the couch. “But … I don’t have anything for you,” she admits, feeling a hint of guilt. Robbie shakes his head. “You don’t have to give something to me just because I give something to you. It’s not a competition. I wanted to make you happy, make some happy memories for you.”

Daisy swallows and nods. “I might like Christmas a bit,” she states, after tasting the – delicious – rice. “If I can spend it like this, with you.” Like this. Calm and warm.

“You can,” Robbie says, filling her glass with wine. “Every year, Daisy.”


End file.
